1. Field of the Invention
This invention generally relates to a bicycle hub assembly. More specifically, the present invention relates to a bicycle hub assembly with a retaining member for a bearing unit.
2. Background Information
Conventionally, bicycle hub assemblies have a hub shaft or axle, a hub shell or body and a pair of bearing units. The hub axle is non-rotatably mounted to a frame of the bicycle (for example, to a front-fork). The hub body is coaxially coupled to the hub axle so that the hub body is disposed radially outwardly with respect to the hub axle. The bearing units are configured and arranged to support the hub body so that the hub body can freely rotate around the hub axle. The bearing units are angular-type bearings. Each of the bearing units is provided with an outer ring or cup, an inner ring or cone, and a plurality of rolling components (balls). The outer ring is disposed along an inner peripheral surface of the hub body and includes a ball receiving surface. The inner ring is screwed into the hub axle and includes a ball pushing surface. The rolling components are disposed between the outer ring and the inner ring at predetermined intervals in a circumferential direction of the hub. The inner ring is axially locked by a retaining member that is coupled to the hub axle adjacent to the inner ring.
When assembling such a hub assembly, the hub body first is installed on the hub axle, and the outer rings (if formed separately from the hub body) are installed on the hub body. Next, the rolling components and their associated retainers are installed in the outer rings, and grease is applied. Once the rolling components have been installed, the inner rings are screwed onto the hub axle to rotatably support the hub body relative to the hub axle. At this time, an axial position of the hub body is adjusted by adjusting at least one of axial positions of the inner rings. This step is called bearing adjustment. Then, the inner rings are locked with the retaining members.